Fallout: The Survival
by jennavonlynn
Summary: This is a fallout fanfiction of the 17 year old survivor named Charlie. In this first part of his journey he learns who he is and learn what happens when the bombs fall.


**Part 1:**

Hearing the shots go off, I was brought back to reality. I looked up at my mother trying not to cry as the bugle played. I looked down at the coffin, the men in uniforms folding the flag as my father's coffin was lowered into the ground.

I'm not sure what exactly is happening. He was always there, he said he always would be there. I felt hot with anger; why would he leave me? My father was a strong man very proud of our country, he joined the Army to help protect us from those who would hurt us, but now he laid in this coffin, dead.

The bugle stops and he's lowered into the ground. One of the men marched up to my mother and handed her the folded flag saluting. She couldn't hold it in anymore, the pain on my mother's face was nothing that I had ever seen before. She held that flag so tightly against her chest.

I didn't know what to do, how do I comfort my mom like she always did for me. I couldn't do anything.

After what seemed like an eternity it was time to go home, as we got up to start walking to the car grandma took the stroller with my brother in it from my mom's side. After getting seated in the car I looked up to the front seat "Grandma?" She looked back at me, "Yes Charlie dear?" I could tell she was trying to hold back crying. "When we get back home can we watch the Silver Shroud?" Almost nervously I started to play with my jacket button "Yes, we can. How about I make some Blamco too?" I started to nod, grandma smiled and turned back around.

We got back home and it felt... different. My mom went into her room as my grandmother started fixing some food. I went to turn on the tv to change it to the "Silver Shroud." I looked up at the clock _Only 10 more minutes till we find out who The Mechanist is_. I look over to where my brother is playing with his toys. "Richey, do you want some mac and cheese?" I said pointing to grandma, "Mac and chweese!" Richey said nodding his head not looking up from playing with his blocks. I looked back to the tv and waited till the show came on.

Richey stopped playing with his blocks and walked over to grandma. "When is daddy coming home?" he asked, pulling on her skirt. She stopped stirring the food and looked down at him "I'm sorry baby, but he won't be coming home. He's visiting grandpa in heaven." Her voice started to crack she turned quickly back to focusing on the mac and cheese. Richey looked back at me and came back to sit on the couch "I can't wait for daddy to come home, I want to show him my new toy!" I wanted to tell him that he was never coming back, he left us, I was starting to feel hot again, I just wanted to watch my show and forget that this happened.

Grandma called us to get up to go to the table for dinner and she left to go check in with my mother while we ate. Richey was playing with his food when mom came back out, her cheeks puffy and makeup slightly smeared. "Children, grandma is going to be staying with us for a little longer, remember to be good." she turned on her heel and went back to her room.

 _Yes, it is time we knew the truth. Who is The Mechanist?_

 _The Mistress of Mystery appeared on the tv next to the masked mechanist about to take off the helmet_

 _By the rays of Rah, The Mechanist is none other than…_

"Oh! Who is it? No!" I shouted to the TV.

 _Mayor Murphy! Of course, it all makes sense._

"Grandma! Look it was Mayor Murphy!" Grandma looked up from knitting on the couch "Oh that scoundrel." she exclaimed.

 _He, he, he... my death in that alley: a ruse. He was just one of my robots. But by being dead…_

 _the Silver Shroud interrupted Mayor Murphy You could turn your little hobby into a full-time endeavour._

 _And the real estate papers? The Silver shroud asked_

 _The Mistress of Mystery pulled up some papers from the suitcase next to the mayor. A rancorous ruse! A spiteful sham! All to throw us off the trail!_

 _The mayor looked up at her Yes, is was... masterplan. And you, ruined it all! But what happens now. I need... a doctor! An... ambulance!_

 _He clutched onto his chest Stalwart Shroud, could it be? Can the mewling Mechanist not foresee his fate?_

 _My... fate? What... fate? He looked back at the Silver Shroud his eyes widened Death has come for you, Mayor Murphy! And I am its Shroud!_

 _Gunshots were fired and the screen went dark_

 _What will become of our stalwart hero? Find out what happens next week, on another exciting episode of... The Silver Shroud!_

"Ok kids, time to go to bed" grandma turned off the tv. "Grandma! Did you see how the Silver Shroud kicked that bad guy with his super boot?" "Yes dear, I did see." We crawled into bed and grandma went to go turn off the light "Good night boys I'll see you in the morning" The room went dark and I was alone with my thoughts. Looking up onto the ceiling I was hoping to see the lights of dad's car shine in. The room started to become dark as my eyelids grew heavy.

 _Maybe this was all a dream, dad will be sitting at the breakfast table and everything will be normal._ My eyes finally closed and I drifted into sleep.

 **Part 2**

It's been 7 years since my father's funeral, it's almost like it was always like this. It doesn't hurt anymore, I no longer feel angry with him for dying.

It is a chilly morning in October, the war raging on, we're getting desperate for resources, and Canada's has just been annexed. China's been very quiet, nothing much on the news. Being 17 years old I told mom that I was going to join the Army so I can support the family, like father used to. I can see the joy on her face, then pain. I forget that it still hurts her, Richey doesn't have very many memories with him though, so he became really close to mother and closer to me.

I walk with Richey to school, he was asking questions as we take our normal short cut to the school, "Charlie?" he asked a little less excited then before "Yeah?" I say "Are you really going to join the army?" he stopped, looking down, Bending to his level "It's what I have to do, who else is going to stop the commies?" I say smiling "But dad..he died in the army, he died in Anchorage!" he was starting to panic a little bit, I reach down to hold onto him "I'm not going to go away, I'll be staying here in Virginia. I promise, I'm not going to leave you or mom." He starts to breathe better and content with the answer I gave him "Ok Charlie, as long as you promise you wont leave me." He smiles, that smile always gets to me and he knows it. I drop him off at school and walk back home.

The walk home was lonely, I start to think if joining the Army was the best for us. What if I die? I brush the feeling aside, finally arriving home. Mom was in the kitchen cleaning up from breakfast, "Are you not going to school today?" not looking up from washing a plate. "No, I don't really feel like it." I sit down in front of the TV and turn it on to the news. Mom walks over, wiping her hands on her apron. "Well, that means that you can run by the Vault-Tec offices with me to finalize paperwork. Thanks to your father we have a place for us there." Mom says "I'll go with you, if that'll make you happy" I said, smiling at her.

Going to the Vault-Tec office was like committing to the fact that it will happen, no one wanted to actually say it. It's almost as if they know it's coming. But of course, who would know that? Mom was filling out the rest of the paperwork and the representative that was helping was more nervous then when he came to our door.

"You will want to sign and initial there and there" He was pointing out a few spots on the paperwork. "Now you're sure there will be enough room for both of my sons?" My mother asked for the 3rd time "Yes ma'am, the vaults are state of the art and have enough space for each of you to have your own room." He started to shuffle around, "We can go on a tour of one if you would like, we have a replica here in the office" "Oh, that's ok" my mother said sounding satisfied. "Alright, the paperwork is completed" He stood up and offered out his hand "Welcome to the Vault-Tec family!" We shook his hand and started walking out of the building.

 _Planned for the future_ I kept thinking. _How_ is a future underground any better? On our way home we were discussing what emergency items we should have packed and ready to go, should the worst occur. It was strange to think that these vaults were being built when I was born and they've finished most of them by now. They said there would be enough space for everyone in the country. How did they get that many resources? Everyone was running low especially on fuel. Heck, gas prices were clear above $7,000.00 by now. Everyone who used to drive doesnt anymore, new cars parked in garages were mere lawn ornaments.

We got back home and I turned the news back on just for the background noise... _and in today's news Captain Roger Maxson executes chief scientist Robert Anderson, we'll have more information later today._ "That just disgusts me what that man did" my mother comments "using American soldiers as experiments. Your father looked up to the Captain, he would said he was a strong leader and wasnt foolish," "That's right dad met him in Washington didn't he?" I ask. "Boy! Your father loved talking about that night. It was probably one your favorite stories when you were younger." Her smile starts to dwindle and she goes about trying to keep herself busy.

She looks up at the clock "Looks like it's almost time for your brother to get out. Could you go pick him up today? Your grandmother is coming back over tonight for dinner" as she starts taking some food out of the fridge. "Of course I will" I give her a peck on the head, funny how I was now taller than her. She always said that I was going to be tall like my father and that always comforted me.

It's starting to get chilly and neighbors are putting up decorations, simple pumpkins and paper skeletons hanging in the windows. Richey loves halloween, trick or treating was always a fun pass time for us. All the neighbors hand out good candy, but I'm getting older so I'll just be walking around with him this year.

I get to the school and check my watch, there are still 5 minutes before the bell rings. While waiting I hear a low rumble in the distance. Not sure what is happening I walk to the road and looked down, I see that there are Army trucks coming towards the school. As they're driving by I notice soldiers were marching forward as well. _Well that's never good_ I think to myself, a few of the neighbors around the school also walked out of their homes to find out what was happening. I hear the bell ring and I run back to the school to grab Richey. "What are all the big trucks for, Charlie?" a few more trucks drove passed us while we're walking "I'm not sure, it looks like they are headed for the vault by the church, we'll watch the news to see if they can tell us anything" that seems to satisfy him and the rest of the walk home is quiet.

A few days pass by with nothing really happening, no news reports on why the army trucks had arrived, it was if it had never happened. We're all eating breakfast when Richey spoke up "Mom, can I stay home today?" Mom looked up from the newspaper "Why, what is it dear?" "I think I'm getting sick." She set down the newspaper and goes into the bathroom to grab the thermometer. "Here put this under your tongue" she hands it to him, it beeps shortly after, "Looks like your getting a light fever, yes you can stay home, but no TV" she turns to look at me, "Charlie, can you please go to Texaco and find some aspirin for your brother" she opens her purse and hands me some money "Can I get a drink too?" she hands me a few more bills and smiles "Just be back soon."

I put on my jacket as I leave, it was a chilly morning and the streets were bare, It was going to be a long walk and I was going to take my time, but the last few weeks have been busy and it's nice to be able to walk and get some time to myself.

I finally get to the store and head to the pharmacy counter and grabbed the aspirin. I look over at the drinks and see that they have one bottle left _Nuka-Cola Quantum_ _no way_ I thought to myself, I walked over to pick up the glowing blue bottle and look around to make sure no one else is coming to get it. I go up to the check out, an older man looked at me from behind his glasses, "aren't you supposed to be in school young man?" I shook my head "I'm actually going to be joining the Army, gonna fill out the papers today." That seems to bring a smile to his face. "Ah, well good on you then" he finishes up and was putting the items in a paper bag.

I grabbed the bottle of quantum and popped off the cap as I was bring the bottle up to my mouth I overheard the news announcer on the radio.

 _Followed by... yes, followed by flashes._

 _Blinding flashes._

 _Sounds of explosions... We're... we're trying to get confirmation..._

 _But we seem to have lost contact with our affiliate stations..._

 _We do have... coming in... confirmed reports._

 _I repeat, confirmed reports of nuclear detonations in New York and Pennsylvania._

 _My God._

Then there was static.

Everything drops from my hands as I run outside, everyone is panicking. _I need to go to the vault_ I start running back home to make sure Mom and Richey will get there. I arrive home and see that the door is wide open, "Mom!" I yell "Richey?" No one answers _they probably already started to go to the vault_ I turn back around and start running to catch up. There are scared people everywhere, Some are just standing looking at the sky. I still can't find them _how did they get out of the house so fast?_ My lungs are starting to burn from running. I see the church where the vault is located in the distance, It gives me hope to keep running. I am a few blocks away, _almost to safety,_ I keep thinking to myself. I entered the church and it's empty, I run towards the basement doors to head to the vault I'm too late I arrive in time to watch the vault door seal. I am alone. A bright light comes into the basement windows, then crashing noises coming from within the church.

 _What's happening, what am I going to do?_


End file.
